


Truce

by GingerSparrow



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, possible sexual content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9929855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerSparrow/pseuds/GingerSparrow
Summary: Protecting your companion is all you've ever known since your parents died and the way you've done it is through seducing men, killing them and taking their supplies. But it seems not every man falls for your charms. And you'll soon learn the consequences for being so foolish as it impacts your companion and your future.





	

“Oh shit, sweetheart,” The unsuspecting male groans out as your tongue darts across his collar bone, dancing in delicate twirls against the shallow skin with an occasional graze from your pearly white teeth. Surprising, considering you were in a zombie apocalypse and toothpaste wasn’t exactly something you’d see every day. This man however didn’t seem to be very bothered as you watched his eyes loll back in utter pleasure from the actions of your mouth. You had experience – and it most definitely showed. Now you knew how to please and where the most delicate sensitive parts of the neck were but your experience doesn’t fall short there. With a sexy smirk, you allow your experienced fingers to dance over his body, pressing your slim body flush against him eliciting a pleasured moan.

Jackpot. One hand resting on his chest, the other had grasped at a tough but familiar feeling piece of fabric. You had located his small bag latched onto his back. Better wrap this up, huh. Kian will be waiting – he’s probably hungry too.

“Babe…” Your lips had trailed up from his neck to his ear and now your warm soft pants filled his hearing. Gripping the fabric of his shirt tightly, you nibble at his ear as your other hand slips across your thigh and pulls at a piece of thin, very different fabric.

In one swift motion, you pressed your heel into his foot and thrusted the knife that had been held loosely in the fabric on your thigh into his throat. Pretty much the same spot you’d been kissing only a few moments ago. Ha, quite the delight, hm? Wiping at your cheek, you watch as the man gasps and staggers before tripping on a loose floorboard and falling helplessly to the ground writhing in pain.

Oh. You smeared the blood on your cheek.

Didn’t really bother you at this point, in all honesty you were heartless. All that mattered was your survival and instead of being concerned about the pungent smell of familiar copper and the crimson mess on your face, you stoically watched the man’s last few seconds of his life. He almost begs you to save him, gasping out as blood rushes like a stream from his neck. Even if you had a desire to help – which you most definitely do not – you couldn’t at this point. He was long gone. And eventually, he stops struggling and the life drains from his frail icy blue eyes. They go still. Without a moment of hesitation or respect for the dead, you bend down and push him over on his side like a lifeless doll. Well, that’s what he is to you now. Hell, even the living are these days. This world has changed humanity, remorse was not something to have or linger on. You only really cared about one person… You shake your head and snag the bag and knife from the body before dusting yourself off.

 You almost forgot. You can’t leave the body around like this. Your next victim would see!

With a bored sigh, you grab the legs and carelessly drag him off outside near an abandoned car. Dead often are seen lying around so it’s not something to be of concern if its seen – its hidden behind the cover of the car either way. You let out a lazy yawn and stretch your arms as you start walking back to your camp. It’s almost times like these you forget about the crisis – this area you and your companion had a hold of was amazing for the simple fact that the zombies never came around here. You’d maybe see a few but it was ever so rare. Instead, you had a lot of… Tourists. Probably the best word for it. Most hunters called them that and well, you were a hunter. You killed and took from others and your favourite method was to manipulate males. They were the easiest. They succumb to their desire for sexual stimulation and let their guard down and then they become all yours. There were days when killing wasn’t the way things were, instead stealth and stealing were the rules you abided by. But it was never easy, you were only 17 and Kian only 15… And so, a new life had to be adapted to. A more efficient effective way of surviving.

 

“Oi (Y/N)!”  You shake your head as you’re snapped out of your thoughts and your eyes meet pale, excited azure. A small smile adorns your lips as waiting at the door is Kian, a hand loosely on one hip and the other doing a peace sign. Narrowing your eyes at him amusedly, you watched him as his stance became casual and relaxed and all the while he looked expectantly at you with a wide grin. His jet black hair seemed ruffled, you noted – he must’ve just woken up.

“Hey cunt,” You jeer at him, twirling your fingers in the air mockingly with a wink before slinging the stolen bag off your shoulder, “Got a whole bag full this time.”

Immediately, his eyes light up like a kid at a candy store as you approach him. Hmph, he almost seemed childlike despite the fact he was now 22 – man… If only you could go back to those days of childhood… Swiftly, you’re snapped out of the brief reminisce as Kian starts barrelling towards you and within seconds he tears into the bag and started taking out the goods, laying them on the concrete floor below us.

Fucking score! So much canned food litters the floor and even a mini first aid kit with a half empty packet of paracetamol. And… A picture? Oh. It was a picture of the man and a little girl, small freckles dot her cheeks and emerald green eyes shine back at you with joy. You toss the picture aside carelessly.  Irrelevant, you think to yourself. If you cared about silly things such as that you or Kian would’ve been dead by now.

“Not a fan of pineapple to be honest.” Kian groans out as his inspects the small can in his hand.

You roll your eyes at him, “You wanna starve? Be my guest sweetie.” You smile sweetly at him and in response you receive a huff and a slam of the can against the concrete. Typical, you think with a grin. You don’t miss the little smile that twinges at the corner of his lips however. Suddenly, he looks up with a vacant expression as if realising something.

Kian throws his arms up and pouts at you, “Hnnnghh, you know what I miss? Mint Clubs. They were my oxygen man, I fuckin’ need them…” You think about them too and a rumble of your stomach reminds you that you haven’t eaten in quite some time. Nevertheless, you still look back up with a smile and continue to talk about the ever so favoured Mint Club bar.

For a while, you listen to Kian prattle on about food before you eventually note how dark it had gotten. Kian seems to notice too and eventually his complaining about the food and the lack of the best stops. A chill runs over the both of you and your eyes meet as a silent communication is made to get inside. You both simultaneously get up from the ground and wipe down your trousers, sharing a few silent glances. Time to get inside.

As you and Kian pick up the supplies and start to carry them into the raided house you’d been camping in, you take a brief moment to glance up at the night sky and just wonder… How different could your situation have been if you had someone to protect you? The stars light up your (e/c) eyes and you let out a small but silent sigh at the thought. Being the one who had to protect wasn’t always easy – and it still isn’t. Sure, you were better at it now but at times you just can’t help but yearn for someone to protect you - or at least a parent. Jesus, it would be so much better if you had your mum or dad here again with you or even one of Kian’s. Aunt Anne had always been quite the tough one, you think to yourself with a dry laugh. But at the end of the day, it all comes down to the fact that you know you must stay strong for Kian. Afterall, your cousin wasn’t exactly the strongest of them all.

“(Y/N)!” A whiny yell pulls you from your brooding thoughts and you can’t help the small glare that slides over your face at the interruption, “Get your ass in here already!”

Probably for the best you do that, you never know who or what could be lurking in the dark. And with one last gaze at the peaceful night sky and a peak at the haunting pale moon illuminating your face, you head inside.


End file.
